Little Bird
by dontstudywritenovels
Summary: After a mission the team, takes a little break to go eat at a diner in Keystone, but they run into a kid -more like jerk- from Wally's school. Rated for some homophobic language. Birdflash.


It was early, the birds had barely started to sing, but considering the team had been out since yesterday, dealing with a recon that had quickly fallen out of control, they hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. So, still pumped with adreneline, the teens went to the closest diner, and went there to eat a well deserved meal. Wally had declined at first, but Robin told him he was being stupid. Whispering the "I'll pay for your extensive meal, babe," before walking towards the zeta after the rest of their friends.

So here they were entering a fifty themed diner, in civvies. They chose a booth, Robin and Kid at the curve as they talked excitedly about eating, M'gann saying something about how one of the shows she watches had a diner just like this. Mouths watered as other customer's food passed them. They ordered as fast as they could, and tried to wait patiently, but well they -meaning Wally- had ordered a quite lot. So it was to no one's surprise that when the food had been finally brought out that they dug in remorselessly. Wally's hand had found Dick's in the chaos, sure no one would notice their intertwined fingers under the oak of the table's top. They ate happily and without worry, cracking jokes here and there. The mood was light and easy going, the group of teens who had met a whole two years ago had gotten so used to each other that they felt rather carefree.

"Yo, West!" The name had Wally's head shooting up in a moment. No, this was not happening, but it was and there was Terry. Terry Jones was a kid from keystone, well, more like an oversized peice of shit, that happened to be pretty smart as well. Wally groaned before standing, he would have to play formalities, so he shuffled out of the booth quickly.

Terry, who was followed by some friends waltzed up to him,"You actually have friends?" Wally rolled his eyes.

"And what do you call the people at school, Terry. You're servants?" Wally was quick to retort, his team being there was quite a confindence booster.

Terry crossed his arms over his chest,"You testing me, West? Do you want another black eye?" Wally continued to stand his ground, well, until Terry had shoved him backwards. He fell to the floor with a thud, Arty and Aqualad stood immeadiately. "Are you guys fags as well?" His tone was filled with poison. Artemis was ready to jump this guy, but Aqualad reached out to hold her wrist.

Rob was somewhat cowering, hoping not to be spotted. Superboy was next to stand, knowing no one threatened Supes' friends, Wally scrambled onto his feet in a second, a fight was not what they needed.

"On a triple date then, with West and his little boyfriend." Robin cringed, this was not going well. The team's eyes widened causing Terry to chuckle. "Oh, they didn't tell you? We found them smashing faces in the courtyard, didn't seem so secretive about it back then." Terry was positively smirking from the new found information.

"Well, you don't know a whole lot about West then, do you? Like that he is a huge ge-" Robin had been the one to cut the boy off this time.

Standing in front of Terry, Dick laughed,"So what if Wally's a geek, you're an oversized idiot so you shouldn't be the one to judge."

Terry's eyes scrutinized the Boy Wonder, sure the now fifthteen year old had grown, but he didn't even compare to the sasquatch in front of him. _But,_ Terry was no Joker, and Dick didn't back down.

"How adorable, do you stick up for your boy toy often?" Terry joked. Dick's fists were clenching at his sides, but Wally was at his side in a second. Kid put a hand on Dick's shoulder, and Dick sighed. He knew better than to beat up civilians, even if he _really_ wanted to. Dick let out another sigh, Arty could have this one. Dick grabbed his boyfriend's hand, raised them both so they were directly in front Terry's face and intertwined them, before storming off and pulling his boyfriend out of the diner.

Dick had still been yelling when the rest of the team had finally arrived at the Mountain. Superboy was the first to hear, but the other team cringed upon hear the loud sound as well.

"You said they took it well!" Dick contiued,"Of all the homophobic bullcrap!"

"Come on, babe, it isn't tha-"

Dick had cut the speedster off,"Don't _babe_ me right now, Walls, and it is that bad! Do you let them beat you up? How often do they bully you? And don't you dare give me the crap about how it doesn't matter becuase you're a fast healer!"

"Come on, Rob! I said I'm fine, what else do you want me to say?" Wally was yelling now.

"I want you to say you'll leave that school!" Dick put him head into his hands when the words finally left his lips. The team watched as the anger left Wally's face, and he gave a small, and awkward, smile to them before closing the distance between him and the Boy Wonder, pulling Dick into his embrace.

Dick's hands went around the taller boy's neck as he burried his head into Wally's chest. The team watched in awe, having no idea Robin could be _affectionate._ Wally was whispering now, things only Conner coud hear with ease. Things like,"Hey now," a ,"Come on, babe," and lastly and the most quietest of them all,"I love you, baby bird."


End file.
